


Wistful Wishes

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: It would be a lot easier for Ringo to get over his crush if George wasn't constantly complimenting everything about him.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Starrison Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Wistful Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SittingOnACornflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/gifts).



> A gift for SittingOnACornflake for the Starrison Holiday Gift Exchange! Happy holidays, Salomé!! <3

George was pure evil. He had to be. There was no other explanation for the things he had been telling Ringo lately. But there Ringo stood, frozen next to his drum set as George walked toward him. He couldn’t escape.

“Morning, Ritchie,” George said, smiling. “Your shirt looks very nice today.” He slid his fingertips over the soft fabric covering his wrist. “Brings out your eyes.”

_Yep_ , Ringo thought as his cheeks heated up. George was definitely evil. The words didn’t mean anything, he reminded himself. That was just George being George. He had always been generous with compliments, especially toward Ringo. If his compliments seemed a bit…flirtier than normal, it was all in Ringo’s head.

And god, was George ever in Ringo’s head. It wasn’t fair for one man to be so kind, talented, and beautiful inside and out all at the same time. Ringo desperately wanted to tell George how much he cared about him.

Instead, Ringo swallowed his feelings for the hundredth time, smiled, and said, “Thank you.”

Satisfied, George let his fingers slide off of Ringo’s shirt and brush over the back of his hand before he walked to his corner of the studio.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The more Ringo tried to push George from his mind, the harder it became. It didn’t help that the things George said to him were ridiculously unfair.

“Your hair looks stunning with those snowflakes in it,” George said one day as they walked home to their shared flat.

Ringo froze and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. “Y-yeah,” he sputtered, shaking out his hair. “Snow’s makin’ a mess, isn’t it?”

“Well, what’d you do that for?” George crossed his arms and frowned. “Is everything alright, darling?”

There it was again. The _d-word_. God, hearing George call him that got Ringo’s hopes up way too high. What was George trying to do to him?

“Ritchie?”

Ringo nervously met George’s gaze, but the tiny snowflakes clinging to George’s eyelashes were very distracting. “Let’s just get home,” he muttered, jerking his head away and practically jogging down the pavement. He heard George’s footsteps racing behind him, but he didn’t look back until he had reached their door.

“Ritchie,” George said, breathing heavily, “are you okay?”

After unzipping his coat and throwing it to the ground—why was it so damn hot in there?—Ringo rushed over to the sofa. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry,” he said.

George took a seat next to him. “For what?”

“I’m the worst friend ever.”

“Bullshit.”

“George, just listen.” Ringo raised his head and sighed. He had to tell George. George deserved to know. He just hoped George wouldn’t abandon him forever once he knew the truth. “I know you’re just being nice when you tell me all those lovely things and call me, you know, darling. But I can’t take it.”

“Oh, god.” George’s cheeks turned bright red. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m so—”

“No no no, please don’t be sorry,” Ringo said. “You’re wonderful. It’s not your fault I went and caught feelings and made it strange.”

George’s eyes grew wide. “You…you caught…what?”

“I really like you, George.” The words hung heavy in the air. “I think I might even love you. And hearing you say all those sweet things just gets me dreaming about something I’ll never have.”

Ringo wanted to run and hide. What if George never wanted to see him again? Their band would be finished, and Ringo would have to move out. He’d lose his flatmate and his best mate and he’d probably be locked up in jail—

And suddenly George’s hand was wrapped around his and he was squeezing tight. “I love you, too.”

Ringo’s eyes shot up. “You do?”

“Of course I bloody do,” George said as he grabbed Ringo’s other hand and trailed his thumbs over his palms. “How much more obvious did I have to make it?”

“Wait. So all those things you’ve been saying—you _were_ flirting?”

“Ritchie, I’ve been calling you ‘darling’ for weeks now.” George laughed. “What else could that fucking be? I never would have done it if Paul hadn’t insisted you felt the same way. But then you didn’t flirt back and I started to panic.”

As George nervously gazed back into his eyes, Ringo couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “We’re a pair of fools, aren’t we?” Ringo said.

Giggling, George brushed a few strands of Ringo’s hair behind his ear. “Yeah. We’re perfect for each other.”

Ringo placed his hand on George’s waist and tugged him closer, feeling the way his lean muscles shifted under his grip. George’s hand slid around the back of his head, then finally, _finally_ , they leaned in. Ringo’s nose smashed into George’s cheek, and George’s teeth bashed awkwardly against his lips as he smiled into the kiss.

It was the most perfect moment of Ringo’s life.

* * *

After being with George for a few weeks, Ringo was more certain than ever that George was evil. But at least now they could be evil together.

“Darling, you have the most beautiful eyes in the world,” George whispered with his forehead pressed against Ringo’s, their hands wrapped around each other’s waist.

“Nah.” Ringo grinned and squeezed his arse. “ _You_ do.”

From the other side of the studio, Brian sighed. “For the last time, we have work to do.”

“Yes, please stop,” Paul said while John made gagging noises.

“Mm, I don’t think I want to,” George said before kissing Ringo right on the lips. “I’m having too much fun.”

“Be nice, Georgie.” Ringo grabbed his hands, dragged him to his drum set, and pulled George onto his lap as he sat. “We should get started.”

The others complained again, but as Ringo hugged George against his chest and laughed as they tried to work together to play a beat, he wasn’t thinking about anything but the man in his arms.


End file.
